La demande
by Aiko's feather
Summary: La peur est une chose naturelle mais comment faire quand cette peur vous fait perdre la personne que vous aimais le plus au monde ? comment faire face à votre plus grande peur sans perdre toute les personnes que vous aimais ? venais lire mon histoire et vous comprendrais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui malgré ma peur.


La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait et était heureux. Aujourd'hui on fêtait le mariage de deux de ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter le sauveur du monde magique et de Ginny Weasley Potter depuis quelques minutes. Hermione était heureuse pour ses deux meilleurs amis mais ressentait un malaise parmi eux, elle qui était seule ne se sentait pas à sa place et ce depuis plus d'un mois.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui la jeune fille avait tout pour être heureuse, même un super petit ami mais alors que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait annoncer à tout le monde leur couple l'ancienne Gryffondor avais pris peur et une dispute avait éclatée pour finir à ce que le jeune homme ne parte de chez elle en lui disant qu'il ne se cacherait plus. Cela remontait à un mois et aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'étaient parlé ou vus car ils s'évitaient comme pas permis. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu virer au cauchemar au point de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Enfin si elle comprenait tout était de sa faute à elle et pas à lui, après tout il ne voulait juste ne plus se cacher alors qu'Hermione avait peur, peur que personne n'accepte son couple peur que tout le monde les pointes du doigt. Elle n'avait pas honte de lui loin de là mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il doive choisir entre elle et eux mais surtout elle avait peur qu'il ne les choisisse eux et pas elle.

Malheureusement l'ancienne Gryffondor âgée de 20 ans savait qu'il était trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit sachant que son petit ami n'était pas revenu vers elle au contraire il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, devait-elle conclure qu'il l'avait définitivement quittée ? ou simplement qu'il était encore en colère après elle ? Chaque jour qui passait depuis ce fameux soir faisait souffrir la jeune fille. Alors quand elle le vit danser avec une jolie blonde dans les bras, elle senti les larmes remonter dans le fond de sa gorge mais se força à ne rien montrer, après tout elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre la vérité qui fut qu'il l'avait quittée et oubliée.

Alors que son regard était encore sur cet homme qui riait face à sa cavalière la jeune Gryffondor le vit la regarder, elle détourna le regard rapidement de ce tableau qui la faisait souffrir et regarda tout le monde. Tout ceux présent était heureux cela se voyait. Hermione se força à sourire pour ne pas montrer son malheur ni sa tristesse. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, après tout elle avait cherché cette situation.

D'un coup alors qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées elle sentie quelqu'un tapoter son épaule et sursauta pour tomber dans un regard vert, le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui souriait de toute ses dents. Hermione lui rendit mais avant même qu'elle ne parle, il lui tendit sa main en signe d'invitation.

« Harry ? Quoi Ginny en a marre que tu lui écrases les pieds alors tu viens écraser les miens ? » Dit-elle en rigolant

Harry qui jusqu'à la n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avec sa sœur de cœur et lui attrapa la main dans la sienne.

« Merci de ta confiance Mione, mais non ce n'est pas ça, je voudrais juste danser avec ma meilleure amie c'est possible ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard remplit de tendresse. Ce garçon était comme son frère a ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, cela n'était pas possible avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle se leva toujours sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami et parti en direction de la piste de danse, derrière elle sa robe blanche volait, ses cheveux longs parfaitement bouclés bougeaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle était simplement magnifique et chaque personne présente pouvait le témoigner. Alors qu'un slow commença Harry fit rapprocher le corps de sa meilleure amie près du sien, il ne ressentait qu'un amour fraternel envers l'un à l'autre et Ginny n'en fus pas jalouse au contraire elle comprenait parfaitement.

La dance commença doucement et chaque couple se joint à eux mais pour Harry et Hermione ils étaient seuls dans leur bulle. Hermione posa sa tête au creux du cou de son meilleur ami et se retient de soupirer de bonheur d'être un peu avec celui qui était son frère. Alors que la jeune fille se détendit Harry pris la parole comme si rien n'était,

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir Mione ? »

Hermione releva la tête d'un coup et fixa son frère de cœur dans les yeux, de quoi parlai-t-il ? était-il au courant ? non cela ne pouvait pas être possible personne ne savait pour eux après tout. Elle reprit contenance et tout en lui souriant elle fit comme si elle ne comprenait pas sa question même si au font elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas au courant.

« De qui tu parles Harry ? »

Harry plongea son regard vert dans celui de sa sœur de cœur et Hermione se raidit quand elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, à cet instant la jeune fille aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre tant le regard de son meilleur ami était intense. Alors qu'elle détourna le regard en priant pour que la musique s'arrête Harry soupira et la rapprocha de lui quand il la sentit partir.

« Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux mais ne me mens pas à moi Hermione, pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu. Je te connais par cœur comme tu me connais par cœur Mia. Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais mariée avant moi à l'époque. J'avais même parié avec Ron mais tu vois je me suis trompé. »

Hermione sentit une nouvelle boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge suite à ce que Harry venait de lui dire, bien sûr qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur, elle avait était idiote de penser que lui cet homme qui était comme un frère ne verrait pas qu'elle mentait.

« Harry tu sais bien que Ron et moi n'avons jamais ressentis cet amour-là. Aujourd'hui il est heureux avec Lavande et je suis heureuse pour lui comme je suis heureuse pour toi. Ginny et toi étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Prend soin d'elle car elle est la seule femme qui te convient, quant à moi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je vais très bien. »

Harry soupira pour de bon cette fois, il connaissait la jeune fille par cœur et il ne doutait pas de ses dires sauf pour la partie ou elle disait aller bien. Harry savait que cela était faux, toute la soirée il l'avait vu seule dans son coin à penser mais surtout à fixer cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'infligeaient autant de mal alors qu'ils s'aimaient. Harry se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour arranger cela, quitte à se prendre une gifle de sa sœur de cœur.

« Arrête Hermione s'il te plaît je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir, j'ai vu tes regards sur lui comme les siens sur toi, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Alors pourquoi faite-vous cela ? Pourquoi vous faire du mal, si vous vous aimez ? Va le voir Mia »

Hermione serra les dents sous les dires d'Harry, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il remarquerait tout cela, était-il le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? avait-il remarqué qu'elle le fixait ? non il n'avait rien remarqué car il avait tourné la page. Elle se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil et le vit très proche, même trop proche de cette blonde et serra encore plus les dents sous la rage et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle détourna le regard de son ex amant car à cet instant il n'était plus que ça, plus jamais elle ne pourrait dire «nous» au lieu du «je» quand elle parlerait de lui ou avec lui, cette vérité lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et elle baissa la tête sans se soucier de son frère de cœur a ses côtés.

« Non…c'est fini Harry et il a l'air heureux maintenant. C'est mieux ainsi. Je dois tourner la page, ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller mieux. Aller, cours rejoindre ta femme et merci pour cette danse. »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et repartit à sa place tout en luttant contre les larmes. La jeune femme se promit de pas pleurer se soir car c'était le mariage d'Harry et qu'elle ne devait pas le foutre en l'air à cause d'une histoire de cœur. Elle ne regarda plus du tout l'homme qu'elle aimait même si l'envie était là. Quand il fut quatre heures du matin Hermione commença à se lever dans l'intention d'aller se coucher sous la fatigue mais à peine fit elle un pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour tomber dans un regard bleu...son regard à lui. Pourquoi venait-il la voir ? Pour la faire encore plus souffrir ? Elle allait lui dire de partir quand celui-ci ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Une dance ? Harry voudrait que tu danse avec moi… »

La jeune femme laissa son regard survoler la salle et tomba dans le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami. Elle se retient de soupirer et reporta son attention sur l'homme face à elle tout en lui prenant la main. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la piste, le jeune homme l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras. Cette étreinte lui provoqua un frison au souvenir qui l'envahit, elle se revoyait rentrer chez elle alors qu'il lui avait préparé un bon repas, il la prenait dans ses bras tout en lui demandant comment avait été sa journée. Aujourd'hui tout ça était fini, elle le savait et à cet instant elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette musique s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse partir loin de cet homme.

« Mia tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? »

Hermione se raidit quant à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui avait donné, certes Harry l'appelait aussi comme ça mais seul lui l'appelait de cette manière avec cette voix sensuelle remplie de sentiments. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de discuter avec lui, pas maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout, alors qu'elle sentit l'homme la serrer davantage dans ses bras, elle essaya de le repousser un peu alors que lui se mit à soupirer fortement.

« Tu ne vas pas me répondre je me trompe ? ce n'est pas grave tu vas au moins m'écouter. » Il enchaina directement car il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça de le fuir « On va se fuir longtemps ? ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça Hermione pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu si ? Je suis désolé pour ce soir-là mais si je ne suis pas revenu vers toi cela était pour que tu réfléchisses, Hermione j'étais d'accord pour me cacher au début mais au bout d'un an j'ai envie de plus tu comprends ? Je veux construire ma famille et je la voulais avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire…Tu as honte de moi ? Je t'en supplie cela ne peut pas se terminer comme ça cela serai trop bête après tout ce que l'on a traversé… »

Chaque mot que venais de dire l'homme face à elle atteignait le cœur de la jeune femme. Merlin qu'elle avait envie de se jeter à ces lèvres devant tout le monde, de hurler qu'elle l'aimait. Malheureusement l'image de lui et de la blonde lui revient en tête et c'est sur la dernière mélodie qui s'achevait quelle se défit de ses bras avec regrets. Sans un regard pour lui elle lui tourna le dos pour s'immobiliser et serrer les poings. Elle avait mal, les larmes menaçaient de couler, alors elle devait partir rapidement.

« Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, ce soir-là tu m'as laissée seule depuis un mois, tu n'es pas revenu me voir une seule fois ni même fait attention à moi. J'ai mes fautes aussi je ne suis pas revenue vers toi non plus. Dois-t-on en conclure que notre amour n'était pas assez fort ? Je ne pourrais l'expliquer, je t'aime, ça je le sais, je ne pourrais pas effacer notre histoire d'un claquement de doigt mais on pourrait redevenir amis pour ta famille tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ta nouvelle amie tu le mérite, j'espère qu'elle au moins pourra te donner la famille que tu veux. Bonne soirée. »

Elle commença à partir sous le regard de son meilleur ami ainsi de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione avais besoin de fuir, besoin d'air, mais surtout d'aller pleurer dans son coin. Elle avait compris qu'elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause de ses propres conneries. Merlin qu'elle aimait ce rouquin. Malheureusement elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de combattre cette femme blonde et bien foutue.

Alors qu'elle partait le jeune homme qui venait de la lâcher et écouter soupira en serrant les poings, il aimait cette femme mais que Merlin le pardonne il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant c'était de lui tordre le cou ! Ce joli cou qu'il n'avait pas effleuré depuis un mois. Depuis un mois il se repassait cette soirée fatidique en boucle, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela s'était terminé ainsi. Il voulait juste que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à lui, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle alors pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an ? Tant de questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses. Même Harry n'avait pas su lui répondre, quand ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il était au courant pour elle et lui ? Le jeune homme fut heureux, il s'était dit que la jeune fille avait tout avoué à son frère de cœur, que cela lui montrait bien qu'Hermione voulait avancer avec lui non ?

Malheureusement pour lui Harry l'avais découvert en les observant ce qui faisait rire un peu le jeune rouquin sachant que sa dulcinée faisait tout pour ne pas que leur couple ne soit pas dévoilé au monde entier. Merlin qu'il était fou de cette femme, il donnerait sa vie pour elle ! Alors quand l'ancienne Gryffondor lui avais parlé de cette fameuse amie, il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à tomber sur Alice l'une des amies de fleur. Il failli rire au nez d'Hermione de sa jalousie, car oui elle était tout simplement jalouse et ça il le savait. D'un coup, il réalisa qu'Hermione partait et dans un élan de panique et de peur de la perdre définitivement il se mit à crier

« Alors c'est ça tu fuis Hermione Jean Granger ! Je croyais que les Gryffondor ne fuyaient pas ! Au contraire ils affrontaient leurs problèmes ! Merlin mais que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes Hermione ? »

Le jeune homme vit la fille qu'il aimait s'arrêter mais rester dos à lui. La musique s'était arrêtée, ainsi que tout le monde pour les regarder. Tous les Weasley se demandaient ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Alors que Molly Weasley allait intervenir Harry et Ginny lui firent signe de ne pas bouger, ce qui surpris Molly, que pouvait-il se passer ? Plus personne ne comprenait, sauf Harry et Ginny, et si leur mariage pouvait aider leurs meilleurs amie et frère alors il ne ferrait.

D'un coup Hermione se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et le fixa méchamment. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas remettre en doute avec la jeune fille, c'était bien sa maison, elle était une lionne et elle allait lui montrer.

« Je ne te permet pas de me dire cela, je ne fuit pas car je ne vois pas ce qu'i fuir ! Sur ce, je te prierais d'arrêter de te montrer en spectacle sachant que c'est le mariage de ta sœur ! »

Le jeune homme face à elle serra les dents et les poings. Il en avait marre de tout ça, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait. Ayant marre de toute cette histoire, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille et les vit les fixer. C'était sa chance, il allait faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire il y a des mois, même si cela ne plairait pas à la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'avança pour se rapprocher d'Hermione sous le regard de tous et se posta à quelque pas d'elle, tout en prenant une grande inspiration il planta son regard bleu dans ceux de la brunette.

« Me montrer en spectacle ? c'est ça que tu penses de moi, que je me montre en spectacle ? Alors écoute moi fichue lionne cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que je te dis que je n'ai plus envie de me cacher malgré tes refus je n'ai pas lâché car je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas prête et qu'il fallait te pousser un peu, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de plus Hermione. J'ai besoin de fonder ma famille et de préférence avec la femme que j'aime, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur ! Merlin tu fais pratiquement partie de ma famille depuis tes onze ans alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien entendre ? »

Hermione s'était figée dès l'instant où son compagnon avait ouvert la bouche. A quoi jouait-il ? Il fallait qu'il se taise et au plus vite ! Alors qu'elle jeta un regard sur tout le monde, elle put voir la famille Weasley les regarder perplexe tandis que d'autres souriaient, pourquoi souriaient ils ? D'un coup la peur d'Hermione repris le dessus et elle commença à se retourner pour partir mais cela était sans compte sur le magnifique homme face à elle qui la retiens par le poignet.

«Lâche mo..

« Je t'aime ! »

Tout le monde avait sursauté au cri du jeune homme, même elle, jamais personne ne l'avait entendu hurler, mais surtout certains membres de la famille Weasley le regardaient surpris de cette déclaration. Tous comprirent que ces ceux-là s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Molly s'avança sous le regard de tous et se mit au côté de son fils tout en fixant la jeune brune qui elle avait baissé la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de tous. Ce qu'Hermione redoutait venait de se produire, face à elle se tenait Molly Weasley et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle aller la virer de leur vie, les larmes montaient au bord des yeux d'Hermione sans qu'elle les contrôles.

« Hermione ? »

Ladite Hermione sursauta à l'appel de la mère de famille mais elle ne put relever la tête face à elle, la jeune fille n'en avait pas la force, elle voulait juste partir et tout oublier, même l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme. Alors qu'Hermione avait toujours la tête baissé la mère de famille lui fit remonter la tête tout en tenon son menton. A peine la tête levée le regard noisette de la jeune fille tomba dans celui de Molly elle détourna rapidement les yeux ce qui fit sourire Molly qui lui parla avec douceur.

« Hermione regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Hermione dans un effort surhumain planta son regard remplit de larme de sa deuxième mère qui elle lui souriait avec douceur et amour maternelle, Molly avais compris la peur de la jeune fille, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela à ses yeux. La jeune fille était comme sa fille, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'elle soit avec l'un de ses fils. Molly pris Hermione avec douceur dans ses bras ce qui fit écarquiller de surprise les yeux de la jeune brune, Molly tout en la serrant contre elle lui parla d'une voix remplit de douceur. »

« Comment as-tu pu avoir peur de nos regards Hermione, depuis que l'on t'a rencontré tu es comme ma fille. Tous mes fils te considèrent comme une sœur sauf un bien sûr à ce que j'ai compris. Merlin comment je n'ai pas pu voir votre amour l'un pour l'autre, tu as du énormément souffrir par la peur j'en suis désolée Hermione. »

Hermione sentit les larmes couler dans le cou de sa deuxième mère, tout le poids qu'elle ressentait sur ses épaules partit en fumée en même temps que ses larmes. Elle serra Molly dans ses bras et laissa libre court à ses larmes alors que Molly lui caressa les cheveux comme si elle était une enfant.

« Je suis désolée tellement désolée, je ne voulais juste pas perdre l'homme que j'aimais ainsi que ma famille, je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais accepter notre relation à cause de nos liens depuis que je suis jeune, mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser et je suis tombée amoureuse, je ne peux l'expliquer, mais quand tout le monde disait que l'on était comme frère et sœur j'ai pris encore plus peur que vous n'acceptiez pas l'amour différent qui nous liaient. Mais je l'aime plus que tout au monde je ne voulais pas être séparée de lui. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Molly… »

Hermione avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait devant tout le monde, toutes les filles dans la pièce avaient les larmes aux yeux, tandis que l'homme toujours à côté de Molly regardait Hermione avec attendrissement et amour. Alors c'était dû à la peur de le perdre et au jugement des autres qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer ? A cet instant le jeune homme s'en voulu de pas avoir vu la souffrance de la femme qu'il aimait. Molly se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune brune et lui chuchota pour que personne n'entende.

« Hermione jamais on vous aurait séparés ! Merlin ça jamais ! Je savais que tu terminerais avec l'un de mes fils même si cela me surprend que ce soit celui-ci, maintenant tu vas sourire et aller vivre l'amour que tu vivais il y a encore quelque mois ! »

Hermione releva la tête et sourit à Molly. Elle lui lança un regard remplit de gratitude et se sépara de ses bras pour se mettre face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors qu'ils s'observaient, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Hermione lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et lui sourit avec amour.

« Laisse-moi parler. Ecoute je suis une imbécile née mais sa tu le sais, j'avais peur que si on avouait à ta famille et nos amis notre relation qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas car j'ai grandie auprès de vous comme une sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te demande de choisir entre notre amour ou eux …enfin j'avais surtout peur que tu les choisisses eux et pas moi. J'ai toujours été seule jusqu'à que je rencontre Harry et Ron, après je vous ai tous connu et j'ai grandie avec vous à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais imaginé tombée amoureuse de l'un de vous, mais ça m'est arrivé. Je suis tombé follement amoureuse de toi, de tes sourires, ta bonne humeur, ta gentillesse, de la façon que tu grogne le matin car je te réveillais avant l'arrivée de mes deux idiots de meilleurs amis… Tout ça m'a fait encore plus t'aimer. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ma peur, mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde depuis bientôt deux ans. »

Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux du au discours de la jeune fille, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur amour était aussi fort. Tous les célibataires de la fête, à cet instant, rêvaient de trouver le même amour. D'un coup, le jeune homme face à la jeune Gryffondor mis un genou à terre sous le silence de tous mais surtout sous le regard heureux de sa famille, Hermione le regarda stupéfaite de son geste, Merlin que faisait-il se demanda la jeune fille.

« Hermione je t'aime depuis bientôt deux ans, bien sûr que tu fais partie de notre famille, bien sûr que tout le monde te considère comme une sœur mais moi je ne pouvais pas te considérer comme telle car tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme de ma vie ! c'est auprès de toi que je veux fonder ma famille, que je veux me lever chaque matin je m'en fous bien que personne n'accepte ou pas notre amour car si tu me quitte je ne pourrais jamais me relever tu es mon souffle, ma lumière. Que Merlin sait à quel point je t'aime, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ta peur. Pardon de ne pas avoir su t'aider et t'avoir laissé souffrir, aujourd'hui je ne veux que toi à mes coté Hermione. Alors Hermione Jean Granger voudrait tu m'épouser ? Epouser l'homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi s'il le fallait ? je t'aime Mia. »

Tous fixaient Hermione en attendant sa réponse alors qu'elle fixait l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur en larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cet homme l'a demande en mariage, surtout se soir. Après quelques minutes de silence où le jeune homme commençait à paniquer sous le silence de la femme qu'il aimait, la jeune femme se mit à sourire et d'un coup se jeta au cou du jeune roux tout en hurlant

« Oui ! »

Tout le monde partie dans un fou rire alors que le jeune homme rigolait de bonheur et serrant Hermione contre lui, il l'embrassa avec amour et en manque d'air se sépara d'elle tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. »

Hermione le regarda avec amour et lui caressa la joue tout en posant son front contre celui que deviendrais prochainement son mari.

« Je t'aime Charlie Weasley …Je t'aime ! »

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Molly Weasley se mis à crier dans la salle « On a un mariage à préparer ! » Tous rigolèrent de l'enthousiasme de la mère de famille. Hermione regarda tout le monde et fut heureuse, elle avait sa famille auprès d'elle mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait, oui elle était heureuse et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui enlevé cela.


End file.
